


Wolf pack of one (no longer)

by IlliumKohaku



Series: One shots, drabbles and story prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A+ Parenting, Author feels like a loser, Gen, Loud obnoxious Sirius, New Friends, Sad Remus, Shy Remus, The making of the Wolf pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliumKohaku/pseuds/IlliumKohaku
Summary: Eleven year old Remus Lupin goes to Hogwarts for the first time and is very apprehensive.He does not expect to make any friends or to fit in. But on the Hogwarts Express he meets some new people. Maybe he'll finally have the friends he always wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a competition entry I wrote for a different page that had a word limit of 500. I've decided to take this drabble and make it into a story.

As the young boy stared up at the looming red train he fiddled nervously with the strap of his rundown backpack. This would be his first year at Hogwarts and to say he was scared was an understatement. He had no idea what to do or how to behave. He wasn’t very optimistic. He didn’t have any friends before Hogwarts and he didn’t think that any of these children would want to befriend him. They never did. 

The red train blew its warning whistle and the little boy turned to his mother, mustering up a weak smile. His father hadn’t wanted to accompany them today. To be honest, some days he couldn’t even stand to look at his son. “You’ll be happy here, son.” His mother tried her best to encourage him. She made it sound like he wouldn’t be going back home. He felt his heart freeze momentarily. But no. they wouldn’t leave him here. “I know I will” he replied, trying to sound upbeat. The train blew its whistle again. With a heavy heart he turned away from his mother and drudged toward the ominous doors of the train. His mother’s whispered “I love you” ringing in his hears.

Walking through the corridors of the train he did his best to make himself small. He didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention. He had a lot of experience with bullies. He finally found an empty compartment at the back of the train and immediately claimed it, putting away his trunk and plopping down on one of the seats in relief. He knew the ride was going to be a long one and so he’d brought a book along. He made himself comfortable and pulled out his book, starting from where he had last stopped reading.

He hadn’t been reading long when the door to his compartment burst open and a young boy with black hair came tumbling through. He straightened himself and immediately locked his eyes on the frozen boy as a smirk curled around his aristocratic features. “Hey! Who are you? Why are you dressed like that? What’s your name? Mine is Sirius Orion Black” all of this was said without taking a breath as Sirius stared at the boy expectantly. They boy felt his heart sink. Another bully. “Sirius!” came the bellow from outside the compartment “don’t you dare run away!” another black haired boy stalked into the room dragging a timid boy behind him. “I made a new friend Jamie!” The boy turned to look at him and stuck out his hand “Hi, I’m James and this is Peter.” James said all of this with a smile, curiosity shining in his eyes.

The boy looked at the other boys in his compartment and felt hope. Maybe now he would have real friends he could grow and be happy with. A smile spread across his face as he held out his hand. “Remus Lupin.”




**Author's Note:**

> Gimme your thoughts!  
> Gimme!


End file.
